Una confesión en Navidad?
by Sakura Melchor
Summary: Les contare una historia de amor?,que sucedio en la fiesta de Navidad sera interesante ver hasta donde llegara chiharu por amor... solo espera que ayudar a los demas me cause problemas Esta historia participa en un reto de la "Comunidad Sakuriana"


Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen bueno solo los que yo cree con mi imaginación y la historia todo lo demás le pertenece a CLAMP

Esta historia participa como un reto de la "Especial de navidad" del foro "Comunidad Sakurita"

_**Querido diario llego la fecha más entretenida para mi Ying Fa Amamiya, esta Navidad será la más divertida ya que celebraremos una fiesta con todos nuestros familiares a si como jefes o jefas de los clanes mágicos del mundo, les contare esta historia de amor?, en esta fiesta que dimos…**_

**Ying Fa P.O.V**

**Todos celebraban dentro con conversaciones amenas, todos se la pasaban bien excepto, una singular persona que observaba desde mi habitación, a si que baje y me hacer que a ella **

**¿Qué hace en este lugar tan solitario señorita Mihara? - **Pregunte en un susurro cerca de su oído, vi como volteaba a ver asustada, pero cuando vio mi cara soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones

**S…Si, es usted señorita Amamiya, ha lo olvidaba; gracias por invitarme a tan prestigiosa fiesta – menciono mientras hacia una inclinación con la cabeza **

**De nada, dejemos la diplomacia a un lado señorita Mihara, y dígame ¿qué le sucede? - **Dije sentándome a un lado de ella

**Nada, solo estaba un poco cansada**

**Hunm… yo digo que es por la persona que no has dejado de ver antes de que llegara y cada vez que puedes lo volteas a ver o ¿me equivoco? **- Observe como se ponía más roja que un tomate

**C…co…como sabes qué?**

**Bueno lo sé, ya que te observaba desde mi habitación, acaso te gusta Yamasaki Takashi – **lo di por hecho

**N-No me lo estas preguntando verdad… - **negué lentamente con la cabeza** – No me gusta y...y…yo…**

**Tu lo amas no es así… - **volví a acertar provocando que agachara la cabeza

**¿Cómo es que lo sabes?**

**Se nota en tu mirada querida **

**Enserio no pensé que fuera tan obvia**

**No lo eres, solo que yo soy muy observadora en algunas cosas**

**S.. si…**

**Entonces ya que por ahora todo ha pasado… sigues sufriendo ahí sentada como si él estuviera fuera de tu al canse – **observe sus expresiones pero al final al ver a Yamasaki mostro una mirada triste, pero pude percibir otra cosa ya que deje de ver a Yamasaki después de que Chiharu bajara la cabeza, vi algo muy interesante a mi parecer

**Ying Fa la vida está llena de sufrimiento no hay nada que se pueda hacer probablemente el no me ama – **termino con un suspiro, pero parecía que ya daba como un hecho sus palabras

**¿Cómo sabes que no te ama?, ¿Le has preguntado? – **intentaba que Chiharu se diera cuenta de lo sentimientos de Yamasaki, o al menos se le confesara pero era más terca que un perro que a pesar de que lo regañes por masticar tus zapatos al día siguiente seguía con lo mismo

**No lo sé, pero… - **dudo un momento que yo a proveche claro

**Chiharu si me permites llamarte así **

**Claro**

**El amor está lleno de momentos felices, como de sufrimiento ya que sin ellos como sabríamos que es verdadero, o que existe este gran sentimiento – **intente que reflexionara para poder pensar en un plan

**Tienes razón, pero por más que lo intento, parece que yo no le importo, siempre me vera como su amiga de la infancia **- intente pensar en algo pero… dije en vos alta sin querer

_**No se me ocurre nada…**_

**¿De qué hablas Amamiya? **– pregunto un poco desconcertada quías por el cambio de tema, pero al momento se me ocurrió algo muy interesante

**Lo que pasa es que al escuchar tu problema y pensar en la fecha que estamos, no crees que sea perfecta para una confesión de amor… - **mencione rápidamente para poder cubrir mi error

**¿Confesión de amor? -** mepregunto algo desconcertada pero al ver que meditaba un poco **– que tiene que ver con que Takashi me vea como su amiga de la infancia**

**Mucho Chiharu… piensa ¿cómo te gustaría que Yamasaki Takashi se te confesara?, y más en Navidad, pero antes de responder a tu pregunta dime, ¿por qué lo amas?, si su personalidad no es muy grata además de sus mentiras**

**¡TE EQUIVOCAS!, aun que Yamasaki… no aun que no soporto que cada dos por tres salga con sus mentiras, a pesar de que se que las seguirá diciendo y haciendo lo mismo, se que les hace feliz decirlas aun mas cuando Hiragizawa se le une y las hacen mas creíbles, se que a pesar de eso y en cierta parte a mí también me hace feliz, aunque siempre parezca que todo lo toma como un juego en ocasiones que lo ameritan puede ser muy serio, por eso lo amo en todas sus facetas, por todo** **lo que es** – decía mientras tenía su mirada en el pasto, alzo la cabeza para verme con determinación y me dijo **- Yo amo a Takashi Yamasaki y no me importa lo que digan los demás y menos lo que una persona como tu pueda decir de él defenderé a la persona que amo aun acosta de mi propia vida **– sonreí sinceramente por primera vez ya que había encontrado el momento perfecto para las confesiones de los dos ahora solo me faltaba hablar con el futuro novio

**Gracias hiciste lo que espere que hicieras, en verdad lo amas - **mencione aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro

**¿Qué? **– dijo sorprendido casi se podía ver como se formaba un gran signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza** - ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Nada realmente, solo quería saber que tan gran es, ese amor que tanto profesabas y hasta donde llegarías por él, pasaste la prueba, te ayudare con Yamasaki y veras que hoy será tu novio**

**¿Mi novio?, ¿Hablas enserio?**

**Claro yo siempre hablo enserio - **dije un poco emocionada a decir verdad

**Gracias Amamiya…**

**No te preocupes, muy bien aho…**

**Espera un momento ahorita que me acuerdo, ¿Qué fue todo eso que me hiciste decir?, fue muy vergonzoso, además, ¿Qué era eso de la confesión de amor y como me gustaría que fuera?, y ¿Cómo que Yamasaki será hoy mi novio? - **Me interrumpió abruptamente con un monto de preguntas y roja como un farol al darse cuenta lo que me confeso

**Realmente ya no importa, ahora sé lo que quería saber… además no es bueno que sepas mucho de esto confórmate con saber que serás feliz, pero recuerda que abran momentos felices como tristes si su amor es verdadero sabrán enfrentar las pruebas que se les aproximen confió en que tomaran la decisión correcta y no se dejaran vencer por ridiculeces **- le hice saber ya sería como siempre he sido o al menos me han visto

**¿Por qué me dices esto?- **Me dijo preocupada

**No te preocupes por lo que digo ahora**

**Creo que debes irte, Sasaki, Yanagisawa, Daidoji, Hiragiawa, y Li, te están buscando – le di a conocer mientras me retiraba del lugar**

**Gracias Ying Fa…**

**No te preocupes siempre que tengas un problema puedes venir a verme, si puedo te ayudare…**

**Dirás que soy insoportable pero de nuevo gracias… espera que le cuente a los demás que me ayudaste con un problema que tenía, dejaran de pensar en ti como un enemigo**

**Chiharu te voy a pedir un favor**

**Claro dime es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti**

**No le digas a nadie de esta conversación que tuvimos y menos que estuvimos juntas sola mente nos encontramos por **_**coincidencia**_** y me saludaste como anfitriona de la fiesta.**

**¿Por qué quieres eso?, con esto podríamos a minorar las sospechas de ti.**

**Lo sé pero no quiero eso, hare algo más interesante, me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie… a y no te preocupes solo disfruta la fiesta, después de todo, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.**

**Está bien te lo prometo, me despido adiós…**

**Adiós, fue un placer ayudarte – **susurro mientras veía como se alejaba.

**Baya no puedo creer que Ying Fa le haya dado un consejo a alguien esto es sorprendente. **– se estaba burlando de mi eso lo tenía en claro

**Cállate Shao-Zu, es hora de visitar al futuro novio y que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. – **exprese mientras terminaba con un bostezo

**Si quieres lo hago yo… **

**Gracias me harías un favor Shao**

**Bueno, me retiro, tengo que hacerle de cupído…**

_**Tengo la sensación de que esto me causara problemas y la reencarnación de Clow tendrá algo**__**que ver…**_** - **susurre al viento

**Fin del Ying Fa P.O.V**

**Chiharu P.O.V**

**A pesar de que mis amigos digan que Ying Fa Amamiya es una mala persona y que puede ser nuestro enemigo, yo opino diferentes a ellos ella es una bueno persona.**

**Pero que habrá querido decir con…**

**Flas back**

_**Gracias hiciste lo que espere que hicieras, en verdad lo amas - **__mencione aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_**¿Qué? **__– dijo sorprendido casi se podía ver como se formaba un gran signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza__** - ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

"_**Nada realmente, solo quería saber que tan gran es, ese amor que tanto profesabas y hasta donde llegarías por él, pasaste la prueba, te ayudare con Yamasaki y veras que hoy será tu novio**_**" **

**Fin del Flash Back**

**¿Mi novio que habrás querido decir con eso?**

**¡CHIHARU!, ¿estás bien?, no te encontrábamos entre tanto gente y desapareciste de repente – **me pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

**No te preocupes nos vamos**

**Claro – **me expresaron todos al mismo tiempo

"_**Como dijo Ying Fa, no importa ahora lo que me dijo tratare de disfrutar la fiesta y al final… no… después me preocupare de mis sentimientos por Yamasaki, después de todo pasara lo que tendrá que pasar"**_

_**Fin del Chiharu P.O.V**_

Todos estaban reunidos para el anuncio del patriarca del Clan Amamiya antes de la verdadera fiesta que da el inicio de la Navidad

**Primera que nada gracias a todos los que están aquí por venir al más gran acontecimiento mágico de todo el mundo, como es tradición daré mi discurso, para dar inicio a la verdadera fiesta la Navidad – **expreso el señor Amamiya con gran orgullo** – La gran estrella que nos cuida fue una estrella enamorada nos da la bendición para todo y nos otorga magia, la magia del amor el más grande sentimiento que nosotros tenemos, mi discurso no es muy bueno que digamos pero les daré un consejo a las parejas enamoradas, si les gusta… no si aman a esa persona, hoy en esta gran mansión es el momento indicado para decirlo a si obtendrán la bendición de nuestra estrella y serán felices con esa persona especial esa será la persona con la que pasaran el resto de su vida… Gracias - **Todo el mundo aplaudía al discurso del patriar, pero mientras lo hacían dos singulares personas pensaban en cómo expresar su amor hacia su persona especial

**Yamasaki P.O.V**

**Joven Takashi Yamasaki - me pregunto alguien no lo veía bien ya que estaba oculto entre la oscuridad hasta que se me acerco**

**Si, dime Kinomoto ¿no?**

**Si, pero mejor dime Shao-Zu **- me dijo muy amablemente, me parecía un objetivo interesante para mis mentiras pero antes que pudiera hablar me dijo** – quisiera que habláramos seriamente**

**Está bien, ¿Para qué me necesitas?**

**Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿amas a Chiharu Mihara? – **me pregunto muy serio quizás quiere algo con Chiharu pero no dejare que me la quiten

**Si, la amo y estoy seguro que ella me ama a mí se quieres algo con ella estás perdiendo el tiempo - **vi como me dio una sonrisa confiada

**Muy bien gracias, Chiharu te está esperando en el jardín de los arboles de cerezo y parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decirte **

**¿Qué?** - Al decir esto yo Salí corriendo hacia haya y la vi ahí estaba más hermosa que nunca

**¿Yamasaki qué haces aquí?-** Me pregunto un poco sonrojada

**Chiharu ya no lo soporto más**

**De que ha…**

**TE AMO CHIHARU MIHARA **

**Yamasaki pensé que nunca me lo dirías - **me dijo mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro** – Yo… también TE AMO Yamasaki Takashi **– sus palabras me llenaron de alegría junte mi rostro con el de ella y la bese lentamente hasta que por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar

**Estas feliz después de ver a los tortolitos besándose**

**Claro que si Shao, si no, no hubiera valido la pena mi esfuerzo**

**Muy bien es hora de regresar a la fiesta tenemos que darles un poco de privacidad**

**No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo**

**/**

**POR FIN LO TERMINE NO SE CUANTO ESCRIBI SOLO LO HICE GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEYERON QUIAS NO PARESCA DE NAVIDAD PERO BUENO CONSIDERANDO QUE SOLO ENIA LA OPORTUNIDAD HOY PARA HACERLO Y CONTABA CON DOS HORAS ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER**

**DISCULPEN LA FALTA DE ORTOGRACIA**

**GRACIAS SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES **

**BY: SAKURA MELCHOR**


End file.
